Mountain Days
by Fogged Tears
Summary: (SLASH) Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman go skiing for winter break, but secrets about themselves unravel unexpectedly.
1. Intro&Chapter I

Mountain Days  
  
Introduction-  
  
A rather disgruntled Kyle awoke on the December morning as someone yelled from a lower floor, but grinned when he remembered that today was the first day of Winter Break. His eyes darted to the alarm clock, which was flashing 11:07, as soon as he realized the time he jumped out of bed as if he'd been electrocuted. He was supposed to be meeting Stan and Kenny at Stark's Pond in about 20 minutes. How had he slept this late...? He ran around quickly getting dressed and rushed downstairs without even noticing his parents yelling at each other (not that this was abnormal, they just bickered a lot lately) and ran straight out of the door to get to Stark's Pond. Panting and huffing as he arrived, Kyle glanced up to the faces of Kenny and Stan.  
  
They really hadn't changed much from the six years previous when they were in fourth grade as far as appearances went, Kenny still wore his orange jacket and Stan still wore his blue and red hat. The only thing that had changed was their height and the fact that they were more muscular now – but that was to be expected. Cartman, blowing them off typically when they'd spoken with him yesterday about meeting up there, while claiming he had better things to do, had aged about the same along with managing to put on even more pounds. No one was entirely sure how he could've gotten any wider, but leave it to Cartman to find a way.  
  
"Hey guys," Kyle said, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible even though he was beet-red in the face and sweating a little. Even for South Park the day was cold, but Kyle wouldn't know, as he was about to burst he was so hot. "What going on?"  
  
"Dude, you look like you're about to die," Stan said bluntly, eyeing Kyle oddly. "You do realize we wouldn't have cared if you were late, right?" It was as if Stan was reading Kyle's mind and knew what had happened, which made a light grin play across his face. Kyle flushed, but didn't comment.  
  
"So what're we going to do over break?" Kenny said through his jacket, tilting his head to the side. None of them had any plans as far as they knew, and they all paused while trying to think. It wasn't until a bird flew overhead and took a crap on Kenny's head that they broke out of their thoughts.  
  
Laughing while staring at Kenny, who'd had his hood down when it happened, Kyle mused aloud, "I guess we're just going to be stuck here doing the same stuff we always do." The thought wasn't all that appealing, but there really was no alternative, was there?  
  
However, at that moment Cartman did appear, a wide grin on his chubby face. "Guess what you guys?" Whatever Cartman was rambling on about this time, he seemed excited about it. Normally he didn't look like this unless it was another way to make ten million dollars....  
  
"Please don't let it be another tooth fairy idea," Kyle said with a laugh, thinking about the time they'd done that those years ago.  
  
Chipping in with the memories of their past, Stan added, "Or another boy band scheme."  
  
"Or –"Kenny started, but Cartman cut him off by being even louder, looking aggravated at the whole lot of them. They all shut up for a moment to listen, because well, even listening to a stupid fat boy ramble on about pointless matters was more interesting than standing in silence like they'd been doing.  
  
"My mom totally rocks you guys! Guess where we're going?" He paused, actually waiting for them to guess. The thought of them all going somewhere seemed way too good to be true, though, there was always a catch when you were dealing with Eric Cartman.  
  
"Where, fat-boy?" Kyle said with a grin, as Kenny and Stan laughed along with him.  
  
"Ay! Don't call me fat you stupid jew! But we're all going skiing up in Pennsylvania!" He announced, clearly waiting for them to worship him for being so great and enabling them to actually do something instead of just sitting around.  
  
"We live in Colorado, Cartman," Stan said blankly, "couldn't we ski here? I mean... it snows all year round." Maybe Cartman was even stupider than once thought and was under the impression that they lived in a bright, warm area so this would be a treat away from the sun.  
  
"I know you guys," said Cartman, his voice going whiny like it always did when he thought they were being unreasonable, "but we get to stay in this cool lodge and get away from all the hippies in South Park!" His voice was even rising in pitch as he continued talking, and the boys did see how he had a point – it would be nice to get away for a little while.  
  
"I'm in!" Kenny said, Cartman hadn't mentioned anything about money yet, and Kenny was poor enough as it is that he'd been happy to leave his dump he called home even for a short amount of time.  
  
"Fill us in on the details," Kyle said, listening to Cartman, still wondering what was in it for him. They may be friends but they still hated each other. Makes perfect sense, doesn't it?  
  
"First of all, for being so totally cool, I want you each to pay me ten dollars. Or you're not going," he said before the rest of them could complain. "Except Kenny, you're such a poor piece of crap Kyle can just pay for you."  
  
"You lump of crap! Why should I be the one to pay you for Kenny?" Kyle protested immediately, but with the cross look on Kenny's face he grumbled and got out twenty dollars and crossly handed it to Cartman. Stan also reached into his pocket and also grabbed out a ten dollar bill, cursing quietly about Cartman.  
  
"Well see guys, this is going to be so much fun!" Cartman happily pocketed the thirty dollars, as he leaned against a tree to keep talking. Kyle and Stan immediately each thought of cracks to make about him knocking over the tree or if he had to lean against it so that his weight wouldn't knock him over, but now wouldn't be the best time to annoy Cartman, as they actually did want to go – aside from the fact he already had their money which he would never give back. "Okay, we're going to be leaving tomorrow, the plane out of here is at five AM –"  
  
"That early?" Stan interjected angrily, not particularly wanting to have to get up to catch a stupid plane to Pennsylvania.  
  
Continuing on as though Stan hadn't interrupted him, "we're going to be there all week, bring as much crap as you think necessary." Cartman continued to ramble on, but Stan, Kenny, and Kyle weren't listening anymore.  
  
"I guess that settles the problem, then," Kenny stated, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Chapter I-  
  
Bzzzzz. Kyle cursed quietly ignoring the alarm clock, and covering his head with the pillow he was laying on. BZZZZZ. Kyle chucked the pillow at the clock, knocking it to the floor. BZZZZZZZ. Kyle swore again, getting up out of bed where he accidentally stood on the alarm clock, breaking it. Well, at least it was quiet now. Figuring it must be just a little past four, Kyle groggily went to take a shower and then get dressed to get on the plane so he could go skiing. After he finished getting dressed, Kyle grabbed his luggage and dragged it down the stairs.  
  
"God Cartman, why couldn't you schedule a later flight...." Kyle was of course not talking to anyone, though at that moment his parents came down the stairs to hug him goodbye. Only Mrs. Cartman was going to be with the four boys, which basically meant they could do whatever they wanted undisturbed.  
  
Puffy-eyed and still annoyed, Kyle sat outside shivering waiting for Mrs. Cartman to come and pick him up. He'd almost fallen asleep again when he heard a honking, and he immediately woke up to see Cartman in the front of the car, rolling his window down, "C'mon Kyle! Before I have to get out there and kick you in the nuts to make you hurry up!"  
  
Not exactly objecting, Kyle picked up his luggage and shoved it into the car trunk, before sliding into the backseat next to Stan, who looked about the same as Kyle. Actually, Cartman and his mom seemed to be the only people who looked at all awake. Clearly they had already picked everyone up, so now they were off to the airport.  
  
Somehow Kyle managed to keep his eyes open the entire drive there, and they must've been just on time, because they were able to get on the plane right as they arrived. When they got to their seats, moved to the end followed by Stan, then Kenny, then Cartman, and then Mrs. Cartman. Not able to stay awake another minute if he tried, Kyle fell asleep, his head drooping onto Stan's shoulder while he slept.  
  
Stan stared for a moment at Kyle, half tempted to shake him off, but just shrugged inwardly and didn't do anything. In fact, it was almost nice, Kyle looked – cute? – yeah... weird, but Kyle looked cute when he was asleep. Stan's face blushed lightly for just thinking it, even though it meant nothing.  
  
Kenny, sending a glance at Stan curiously because his face was deepening in color while he was looking at Kyle, "Something wrong – ?"  
  
Kenny had only started speaking when Stan pressed a finger to his lips and said softly, "Sh, don't wake him up. Kyle gets really mad when anyone tries to wake him up. Of course," Stan's head glanced over Kenny, "it would be funny to wake Cartman up. Making him mad brings me so much joy," Stan grinned but leaned back in his seat, leaving a confused Kenny still staring at him.  
  
Some time later Kyle's eyes flickered open, and he looked confused for a minute why there was additional weight on his head, but then realized Stan had fallen asleep on his head. Great. That's what Kyle gets for snoozing on a friend – well, Stan had been polite enough to not wake him up, so Kyle could just stay in this position until they got there. It's not like it really bothered him, after all.  
  
Oh, wait, now it was bothering him.... Stan had just drooled on Kyle's hat. Well, it could be worse, back when he was eight he always threw up on Wendy. I guess a bit of drool is nothing compared to what happened to Wendy, it was a miracle she'd ever been clean after that. Still, Kyle couldn't help but not want his hat drooled on, so he wondered to himself when they were going to be getting there.  
  
Eventually, when Kyle realized it was only going to be another ten minutes until they arrived in Pennsylvania, Stan woke up, face covered in drool. A quick glance at Kyle's hat explained to him what had happened, and a sheepish grin fixed on his expression.  
  
"Whoops, sorry about that, Kyle.... I'll, er, wash your hat for you," he brushed at the top of his hat, clearly trying to knock some off, which in turn knocked some into Kyle's face.  
  
"Sick, dude!" Kyle said as some of Stan's drool got in his mouth. It would've made sense to spit it out, but honestly, where was he supposed to do that?  
  
"Hehe," came the muffled voice of the perverted Kenny, his hood back on once again, "it's almost like you're kissing." Kenny kept laughing until Stan hit him on the back of the head, making his head bobble for a second. Kyle laughed a little, too, but it seemed slightly more strained and nervous than usual.  
  
♥  
  
A cab was slowly taking them to the lodge they'd be residing in for the next week. It was irritating having to drive so slowly, but on their first day of vacation it was pouring so hard they could barely see through the rain.  
  
They were all squished unbearably tight in the back of the cab, in basically the same order they were in while on the plane. "Maybe we'd have some room if you weren't so fat!" Stan shot at Cartman, and as predictable, he responded with the same thing he'd been saying since he was weight.  
  
"I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"  
  
"Honestly, if his bones get any bigger he's going to be larger than the entire country...." Kyle muttered with a grin to Stan.  
  
The rain didn't calm down, in fact it just got harder, but the cab had finally arrived at the lodge and they all ran as quickly as the could inside while dragging their luggage. None of them succeeded in getting there quickly enough without being drenched to the bone, which didn't combine well with the fact that it was dead freezing outside.  
  
"All right boys, we're here," Mrs. Cartman said with a cheery smile. "We have two rooms here, Eric, one of you boys and I'll be in one room, the other two in the other room."  
  
"I guess you two want to be together," Cartman said with a glance to Stan and Kyle who'd been best friends since they were eight. Having taken the keys already from his mom, "So you get to be with me, Kenny. Here's everyone's keys," he tossed them out to Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.  
  
"I guess we'd all better start unpacking," Mrs. Cartman continued cheerfully, dragging her luggage along with her son's to the elevator. Following suit, the rest of them except for Cartman pulled there's over as well.  
  
"Fat-boy, if you're not carrying your own stuff why don't you help one of us!" Kyle said frowning, his drenched hat falling down further into his face now and then.  
  
"Oh, you're so right Kyle, I see the error of my ways," Cartman said mockingly, and picked up Kyle's bag for a minute, and dropped it an inch closer to the elevator. "There you go, did that help?" Stan wasn't able suppress a snort as he watched.  
  
"You know, for Cartman that's actually pretty generous...." he said mildly to Kyle. As the elevator arrived, they all shoved their stuff in and waited as it took them to the right floor. Getting off on the fourth, Stan and Kyle headed off in one direction while Mrs. Cartman, Kenny, and Cartman headed off in the other.  
  
"We'll meet up with you in a little while," Kenny said with a nod to the two as walked along.  
  
"Yeah, see you in a bit," said Stan as he and Kyle walked off looked at the door numbers looking for the right one. "Oh, here it is," said Stan abruptly after a few minutes of walking down the hallway.  
  
"Great," said Kyle optimistically, dropping his luggage to get the key to the door Cartman had gave him out of his pocket. He stuck it in the keyhole and opened the door, then re-picking up his luggage to walk inside. It wasn't huge by any means, there was one small bedroom that had two beds, and a small bathroom connecting to it.  
  
"Not huge, but I guess we can't complain, we didn't pay for it – unless you count the ten bucks we gave Cartman just so he could stop being completely broke," Stan said, doing the same.  
  
"Twenty for me," Kyle reminded with a grin as he put his clothes away in the little dresser. There was only one dresser so Stan and Kyle had to share it, but it wasn't really a problem, they weren't on a shortage for space.  
  
Suddenly Cartman was in the doorway, which made Stan look cross as he glanced up at him, "God, Cartman, why do you have a key?" He could imagine Cartman just trying to annoy them by walking in at three in the morning yelling or something.  
  
Not bothering to answer Stan's question, "C'mon you guys, seriously, let's go skiing," before Cartman's voice would go high and squeaky, Stan and Kyle each stood up abandoning what they were doing so that they could go. "Hooray you guys, this is super sweet!"  
  
"Somehow I feel we're going to have to do whatever fat-boy wants this entire vacation," Kyle said in an undertone to Stan, laughing a little. Still, he was their friend, however that'd happened in the first place, and they should make the best of being stuck with him.  
  
Clearly not listening to them, Cartman pressed the button to go down the elevator. "Kenny's already down there waiting, he claims to be good at skiing. Not only is he poor he's also delusional," Cartman said as he got on the elevator when the doors opened.  
  
"It'd kill you to walk down the stairs, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Be fair, Stan, he might have a heart-attack, all he does is sit on his fat butt all day watching t.v. and eating cheesy poofs, it might actually kill him to exercise."  
  
"Screw you, hippie!" Cartman looked like me might punch them both in the face, but at that moment the doors re-opened as they were on the main floor again, and Stan and Kyle didn't waste time getting away from Cartman. Sure, he was fat and dumb, but they still didn't feel like getting hit first thing.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Kenny walked over to them, holding a pair of skiis in his hands. Kyle, Stan, and Cartman all went to get theirs, but Kyle looked slightly apprehensive. Sure, this should be fun for them, but he wasn't really good at skiing. Even Kenny thought he was good, and he didn't want to be outdone by them all. After a few minutes, they left the lodge and were taking a lift to one of the larger slopes.  
  
"This isn't going to be so bad, huh?" Stan said excitedly looking to Kyle who was sitting next to him. Kyle flushed again, but before Stan could notice he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it rocks...." He just prayed he wouldn't look like such an idiot that they'd make fun of him for a really long afterwards. As they got off, Stan looked to Kenny.  
  
"Let's go, if you aren't too scared, Kenny," all of them laughed for a minute except for Kenny, who looked sour. "But you told Cartman you're good, didn't you? Prove it." Stan raced down the slope, and Kenny took it as a challenge, so he followed at high speed. Cartman and Kyle, not wanting to get left behind, went down as well, though even Cartman seemed to be better than Kyle.  
  
Kenny had managed to catch up to Stan, who actually looked slightly surprised to see his hooded friend sloping right next to him, "Wow Kenny, you actually are good!" Kenny's gaze broke to look to Stan, and at the exact wrong time, because he crashed into a tree and fell into a heap next to it, covered in blood.  
  
"Oh my God! – I killed Kenny!" Stan's eyes went wide, skidding to a stop to stand next to Kenny.  
  
Kyle had just fallen face first into the snow, so what he yelled was muffled. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II -

A/N: I know, I know, it's really short... but I've decided to just put it up in smaller parts but more frequently instead of waiting for a month or so for an acceptable amount to post.

"Well honestly, who didn't see that coming?" Cartman said un-concernedly, as he returned to going down the slope. Although he did seem to be slightly distracted, after all, he had forgotten to make fun of Kyle for completely sucking at skiing.

"Yeah, he always comes back," Stan said without working the logic in his mind, as he too ignored his dead friend who was being dragged away by mice as they spoke. Pushing himself up from laying on the ground, now covered in snow, was Kyle, nodding slightly in agreement to Stan's statement -- none of them ever questioned how Kenny always reappeared. It was... just normal.

"I wonder what it's like to die," Kyle thought aloud to a clearly non-interested Stan, who was however laughing at Kyle's appearance. I mean, here he was being serious but covered head to toe in fluffy white snow.

"I'm sure it really bites, dude," Stan said as he started sloping once again, followed as best as possible by Kyle, who really sucked at this. It took no time at all for Kyle to fall down five more times. He got back up out of the snow again yet again, and started going down the hill again beside of Stan who seemed to have slowed down as much as he could when he started to fall for the seventh time, though he found a softer landing which was Stan's padded jacket, as he'd caught Kyle this time from falling.

"Thanks," Kyle muttered embarrassedly, face as red as the pom-pom on Stan's hat. He'd been in that position for about thirty seconds before he stood back up, and so Stan couldn't catch his expression of embarrassment, he zoomed off down the hill again, this time having to fall without being caught.

Ì

Stan was puzzled as he sat in a lounge chair on the main floor of the lodge, and it wasn't until Cartman walked in that he stopped thinking about Kyle. "Oh, hey Cartman," he sounded strangely distant, and a slight frown was seen on his face.

"Where'd you and Kyle go?" Cartman asked as he sunk – quite literally, it must have been very painful for the chair – into another arm chair near Stan. "I never ran into either of you again after that first hill," you had to wonder why Cartman cared, as he'd probably be happier on his own.

"I was waiting for Kyle on that first one, but I lost him after it, too," Stan said honestly, as he fingered the key in his pocket. "Maybe I should go check if he ever came back." Standing up to leave before Cartman even responded, Stan headed up the stairs to get to the right floor, thinking about what'd happened. But what _had_ happened? That's what Stan was most confused about....

Was Kyle hiding something? Kenny or Cartman wouldn't have acted like that if Stan had helped them... although Cartman would've knocked Stan over if he tried to help, and Kenny was dead, so Stan actually wouldn't help anyone but Kyle. Was that the only reason, though?

Ugh, Stan had never felt more confused in his life. When Stan had reached the fourth floor, he went through the door and headed quickly to his and Kyle's room. He didn't hesitate before unlocking the door and opening it, standing of course in the bedroom. Promptly, Stan threw up as he saw Kyle walking out of the bathroom without his shirt on.

"Gross, Stan! I just took a shower, now I have to take another!" Kyle looked annoyed for a moment, but then felt the same confusion Stan had just pondered over. Stan didn't normally throw up on anyone... though when he'd had a crush on Wendy – but that wasn't what was going on. Of course not....

"Oh – er – sorry, where'd you go, anyways?" Stan said, as unnoticeably as he could wiping the vomit from his mouth, trying to sound casual. It was a bit late for this, as Kyle still had a ton on him not to mention the floor, but you had to give him credit for trying to ignore it.

"Oh, I came back here right after that hill," Kyle said, grabbing a towel while he spoke to wipe himself off. "I got annoyed of falling face-first into snow, wouldn't you?" Ironic, considering they were always in snow because of where they lived, but Stan chose to ignore that thought.

"D'you want to go back out?" Stan asked, a wicked grin creeping onto his face, "I could teach you how to ski. God knows you need the help," he winked as he sat on the bed while talking.

"I would, but you see, I don't want to walk around with someone's puke on me," Kyle said as he stepped back into the bathroom. "I'll meet you and Cartman out there later," the door was shut and a few minutes later Stan could hear the water from the shower.

Stan walked back out of the door and got on the elevator going back to the main floor again, noticing Cartman hadn't moved an inch since he'd last seen him. "Kyle's up there," Stan explained without being asked, "guess he just got bored."

"Something's up with Kyle," Cartman replied, "he's been acting all weird lately, wonder what's wrong with him." He paused and realized that sounded like he cared too much, "If he's on drugs and he isn't sharing with his friends I'm going to hurt him!"

"Drop the insults and jokes, Cartman, you're actually making sense for once.... I wonder what _is_ going on with Kyle?"

"This looks like a case for Clyde Frog," Cartman said, and Stan looked livid. Oh God, he was going to have to deal with Cartman doing his stupid games. Still, he couldn't help but be curious if Cartman could figure out what was happening.

"What about Polly Prissy Pants?" Stan couldn't help but ask with a soft smirk, gazing at Cartman waiting for him to be offended and throw something.

"She and Clyde Frog had a fight, okay? We aren't on speaking terms," said Cartman, alarmingly sounding serious. "Now, we need to find out what Kyle's been doing since he started acting this way –" Cartman continued going on like this for a while, but not talking to Stan, rather, talking to himself.

"Just tell me what I can do," Stan fought off a laugh as he tried to think what could be happening with his friend.

Ì

Kyle stepped out of the room he and Stan shared, and headed down the stairs. Still embarrassed over the whole ordeal, he made sure before going onto the main floor Stan wasn't there. He did see Cartman, but he probably wouldn't come up to talk to Kyle anyways. Oh, how wrong he could be.

The second Kyle went to get his skis to practice by himself, Cartman got some and followed him out the door. "Going to go learn how to move without falling, Jew?" Cartman greeted, almost cheerfully for him.

"Yeah, that's it, you should really do it too, you could stand to burn fat," Kyle responded calmly, not at all surprised to see Kenny walking around outside. Death really must not be a mystery for that kid.

"Haha, cut the fat jokes," Cartman said simply, waving to Kenny as if he'd never died.

"Why are you on free will talking to me anyways? You normally prefer to keep your distance because you're so stupid you think you can catch being Jewish," Kyle said, both of them knowing that was true. Of course, for someone who was Jewish Kyle had gone to church before, not to mention actually performing the stations of the cross.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out with my friend?"

"Who are you buying drugs from, Cartman?"

"There you go being naive again," Cartman said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "I was just wondering what happened before with you and Stan."

"Oh, nothing, he just threw up, that seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?" Kyle said, but was surprised to see the blank look on Cartman's face. That wasn't what he was talking about, was it?

"He threw up on you?" Cartman said, still looking blank. "He hasn't done that in ages to anyone.... I was just talking about –" Cartman didn't finish, he was just looking strangely at Kyle and then went back inside.

"Talking to Cartman is never a good idea," Kyle muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III-

A/N: Holy crap someone read this far! Leave a review and brighten my day? Once again, I'm really sorry I'm not writing much at a time, but I don't want people thinking I abandoned the story, so I want to keep updating frequently.

"Hello Stanley," a very smug, superior look filled Cartman's chubby face. Even his eyes were glinting with unsurpassable joy. The first sign that Cartman was one up on Stan, no one called him Stanley while looking that happy.

"It's Stan, Cartman," Stan replied suspiciously, as he was sitting on his bed, Cartman of course not caring that he might want privacy, and just walking in. "I guess it'd be a fruitless attempt to make you get rid of that key?"

"Yes, it would, my faggy pal," a snide reply came with another satisfied look to Stan's face which was slowly draining of color. This was too good to be true in Cartman's perspective, and somehow he even got a money scheme working in his mind out of it. Through Stan's eyes, this was stupid and annoying.

"What did you call me, Fat Boy?" Stan snapped, normally the insult wouldn't have gotten to him, but it did now, and there was nothing he could do about that.

"You threw up on him? Do tell me the details," Cartman, still under the impression he was going to win from the situation, was grinning brightly. His smile began to falter and the relieved and happy look on Stan's expression. Clearly Stan was able to find a way to get out of the weird dilemma that had all resulted because he couldn't hold in vomit.

"It was quite disgusting, really, seeing Kyle without a shirt on," he said, rather quicker than would be considered normal. This answer, surprisingly, made Cartman curse rapidly under his breath. He wasn't going to be able to get much out of Stan, he'd have to come up with a new plan.

"Sure, Stan, sure," Cartman slowly maneuvered back to the door and left, but he still had his crazy mind and plots. Cartman may not get a grade higher than a D in school, but he was very brilliant in his own, twisted little ways. We can't forget getting Scott to eat his own parents.

"What was that about?" Stan whispered quietly, almost nervously, as Cartman left. A few minutes later, Stan was still sitting in the same position, a worried expression on his face. He could not live in a world where Cartman was right. Kyle walked in, the same expression on his face.

"Was Cartman just here?" Kyle said awkwardly, as he glanced out of the window where the sun was beginning to set, but Cartman was walking around out there, clearly deep in thought, which was a strange look on the fat boy.

"He was, actually. Being even more of a dick than normal," Stan nodded.

"Even more than normal? Wow, just when I thought he couldn't get any worse," Kyle winked as he walked over to the window, just staring out of it for a little while. "I'm going to be turning in earlier, as it turns out it's exhausting to ski."

"Kyle, you really can't call falling over into the snow while on skis skiing," Stan snickered, Kyle was never going to live down sucking at the sport. "My offer still stands that I can teach you," he threw in, as he turned to leave again. He wanted to keep talking – probably for the first time in his life – to Cartman.

As Stan approached Cartman outside, he grabbed the boy's arm and dragged (with a lot of effort, that kid weighs a ton) him over to a bench, and forced him to sit down. "What were you talking about before, Cartman?" He said coldly, eyes narrowed; Stan was used to a lot of insults but he didn't like being called a fag.

Without even a word, Cartman glanced up at the building behind him, obviously checking something. Then, still remaining silent, he pulled Stan towards him and forced the surprised boy's lips on his own. "Hmm, just curious, Stan. You really are a fag, aren't you?"

Stan didn't even have a chance to pull away, but as Cartman left, Stan just looked shocked. What had _that _been about? Cartman was repulsed that he had to do that, but he enjoyed nothing more than making Jew-boy miserable, and he had the strong suspicion he'd just done a good job. Stan was just as disgusted as he spat into the snow, but the boy watching four stories above him hadn't seen that, Kyle Broflovski had only seen his best friend kissing Eric Cartman.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV-

A/N: Here's my next chapter, I think I'm going to write a songfic chapter soon, tell me what you think in a review? ;

Staring out the window in disbelief, Kyle's jaw actually hung loosely open a few inches. Stan was bound to be coming back up soon, '_After all, why would he want to be out there if Cartman was gone?_' Kyle couldn't help but think bitterly. He immediately changed as quickly as he could into his pajamas and got into bed, pretending to be asleep when Stan came in ten minutes later. One glance at Kyle and Stan believed he really was asleep, so he quietly changed and got into his own bed. It'd been a long and very confusing day on his part.

Stan's eyes were fixed unnoticed on the back of Kyle's head, quietly thanking God that no one – especially his best friend – had seen what had happened to Cartman. Kyle had joked about Cartman being on drugs before, but Stan thought he actually might be on something now. How often did Cartman do things like that – actually, did Stan want to know?

When Stan finally fell asleep, Kyle sat up and looked at his friend. Why hadn't Stan just told him the truth? Even if he did hate Cartman, his friends should've told him what was happening. Frowning, and feeling as though they'd all just completely betrayed Kyle's trust, he sat leaned against the wall his bed was up against. Maybe he should've tried harder to fall asleep, but way too many things were on his mind.

Kyle finally drifted off, but only for a short while, because when he awoke Stan was still sleeping peacefully. Glaring bitterly at his friend for being able to sleep, Kyle changed without bothering to take a shower, and left with dark circles under his eyes out of the door and down the hallway to where Kenny, Cartman, and Mrs. Cartman were sharing a room. Kyle knocked on the door, and stood leaning against the wall until Kenny opened the door.

"Key Henny," Kyle said tiredly, but Kenny couldn't complain, most people didn't even understand half of what he said all of the time.

"Hi Kyle – er – what's up?" Kenny seemed perfectly awake, even though it was still early, and the sun hadn't even come up. Cartman was still snoring fast asleep, but Kyle wasn't taking chances, he pulled Kenny out of the room and shut the door so that Kyle could talk to him without the chance of being overheard.

"Did you know about Cartman – and Stan?" Kyle said, a strange distance in his voice. Cartman was Kenny's best friend, no matter how little Cartman liked to admit it, and maybe Cartman was being a better friend to him than Stan was to Kyle.

"Cartman and _Stan_?" Kenny laughed, clearly under the impression Kyle was making some kind of stupid joke. At Kyle's serious face, his laughter stopped, and he looked like he was going to throw up. "You aren't kidding, are you?"

"Yeah, and Stan didn't even throw up," Kyle said, even though that made the opposite of sense. "I saw them – ehm – kissing last night," Kyle wrinkled his nose, it was almost like he was jealous, but that wouldn't make sense. Why should he be jealous?

"That is so –"Kenny broke off instantly when the door opened and a cheerful Cartman came sauntering out. "Morning, Eric," Kenny said with a snicker that Cartman didn't understand until he looked at Kyle's face.

"Hey Jew, hey Kenny – looking glum, what's wrong?" Cartman put on a look of false caring at Kyle's cold expression. "Get a girlfriend but then you woke up and realized it was just a dream? Wait, what am I saying, you wouldn't want a _girl_friend."

"I doubt _you'd_ want one," Kyle muttered under his breath, but Cartman kept smiling brightly, acting as though he hadn't heard the words Kyle spoke.

"Didn't catch that, Kyle, what'd you say?"

"I said I'm going to go get breakfast," Kyle snapped quickly, and turned quickly to walk away, his face as red as his hair.

"What's with Jew-Boy?" Cartman asked lightly to Kenny, though he had a pretty strong suspicion he knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh, dunno, Eric... it's almost like he's seen something that would make him sick."

Having nowhere to go but to get breakfast, Kyle retired himself to the buffet the hotel provided. He'd suddenly realized that he hadn't eaten for a while, and he was starving. Not entirely sure how Stan had beat him to breakfast, Kyle's eyes locked on Stan who was wearing the most peculiar of expressions. '_You'd think he'd be happy, having all week to spend with Cartman....' _Kyle thought to himself as he watched Stan's angry expression.

Kyle grabbed a plate and shoveled some scrambled eggs onto it and made his way over to Stan, who was sitting alone at a table set for two, "Not interrupting anything, am I?" Kyle said, quite aware that maybe he'd been waiting for Cartman. He couldn't help but think of anything besides the two of them, and it was driving him insane.

"Does it look like it?" Stan said with a small grin, stopping poking at the pancake on his plate that he hadn't eaten any of. "Morning."

"Have fun last night?" Kyle asked innocently as he ate some of the eggs, though somehow talking to Stan he didn't feel all that hungry anymore. Still, he couldn't help but be sickened with his friend.

"I didn't go back out skiing," Stan said quickly under Kyle's gaze, he didn't know why he felt nervous, but it was as if Kyle was keeping something from him.

Cartman and Kenny came walking down at that moment before Kyle had a chance to respond, and though Kenny stopped to grab a plate, Cartman just walked right over to them. Noticing there were only two chairs, Cartman decided he could easily anger Kyle again. It was just too easy.... Cartman nudged Stan to move as he sat on half of the chair, carefully watching Kyle's face for expression change.

It wasn't Kyle's face that moved, though, rather his hand which had been holding his fork starting shaking violently and he accidentally dropped the silverware. Reaching down to pick the fork up, face flaming embarrassedly, he missed the annoyed look Stan sent Cartman.

"You can't sit in the same chair as me, Cartman, you take up more than one on your own," Stan said as he uncomfortably tried to position himself in the chair. Kenny raised an eyebrow as he came over to them, an alarming amount of food piled on his plate. Instead of trying Cartman's tactic, he grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up next to them.

Kyle, ignoring anything Cartman and Stan said to each other, eyed Kenny's plate, "Do you think you have enough food there, Kenny? I know you're poor but... God!" Kenny muttered something offensive as he began eating through all of the food. At that moment, Stan stood up with a finally glare at Cartman, and turned to leave.

"Got feeling for Stan, Fag-Boy?" Kyle said, deciding he liked that name more than Fat-Boy. Kyle was keeping his voice as calm as possible, he thought it'd be weird if he jumped up and starting fighting with Cartman on the ground.

Cartman gave another sickening smile he'd worn before, "Jealous?"

Neither Kyle nor Kenny could think of a response, so they just stared blankly at him, in surprise. "But to answer your question, I don't have 'feelings' for Stan, though he's quite taken on me. Quite bothersome, really, what he did last night. Did either of you catch that?"

Kyle's face was turning brick-red at what Cartman was saying, Stan wasn't like that, no one could like that piece of lard... yet he had seen it. Still, why did Kyle care if Stan was being an idiot? Without thinking, or even caring what his reasons were anymore, Kyle launched himself at the obese boy, punching every part of him as hard as he could.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V-

A/N: ;) Here's the next chapter, and hopefully it'll make some of you slash fans happy. Not saying anymore, just read it (and leave a review!)

Cartman yelled in anger but was in too much pain to retaliate. Kyle refused to stop attacking Cartman until Kenny pulled him off, leaving Cartman twitching on the ground. Kenny started to run out of there, away from Cartman, and he dragged Kyle along with him.

"Now wouldn't be a good time to be seen beating the crap out of Cartman, especially considering we're here with him and would have no way to get back without him," Kenny said with a smirk as he finally stopped to stare at his still angry friend. "Why do you care so much?"

Kyle looked ashamedly at the ground, he cared way too much and was worried about Stan for reasons that he really couldn't even explain to himself. He had to stop caring so much, Stan didn't _need _his help.

"Kyle, what is _wrong _with you? You act like you're trying to stick up for Stan, but it's his choice what he does with that fag...." Kenny frowned even though his mouth was hidden beneath his hood, and he shrugged. "Just try to have a good time here, it's supposed to be _vacation._"

I guess it just seemed weird to Kyle that Stan would be in a –well – relationship where Stan didn't just throw up on the person. "Yeah, er, you're right Kenny... thanks," he mumbled strangely, had he been stupid to care so much?

"I'd still scram, Kyle, Cartman's going to be pretty pissed when he's able to walk – and punch – again," Kenny laughed, and left to go back to Cartman, who he'd probably need to attempt to calm down.

"I guess I should find Stan anyways," Kyle nodded as he turned to find him, just to clarify what was going on. Not knowing what was going on was really very annoying, so he began walking, trying to think where Stan would go if he was avoiding them.

Wondering if Stan was a total idiot, Kyle went back up to their room, and sure enough, there was Stan sitting on his bed. "Real creative place to come after Cartman's being a jerk to you." Kyle said as he sat on the end of Stan's bed while facing him.

"Cartman has been acting weird lately, even more of a jerk than normal."

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he looked at Stan, "Then why don't you break it off with him?" The reaction to the question was quite funny in Kyle's eyes, Stan looked like he was going to piss his pants in surprise to what he'd said.

"B-break it off? Break _what _off?"

"Give it up, Stan, I saw both of you kissing last night," Kyle said with a frown, was Stan still trying to lie to him about this? This was just getting annoying....

"That wasn't my fault! Cartman was being a total –"

"Sure, Stan," Kyle cut in, eyes narrowed angrily that Stan wouldn't just tell him the truth. "I'm going to go hang out with Kenny, you can come talk to me when you don't want to be a lying dick, okay?"

"Kyle...." Stan looked torn between being angry and upset as Kyle slammed the door shut on his way out, what had Cartman told them?! Well, Stan was going to find out exactly what lies Cartman was telling his friends.

Kyle looked furious as he ran into Kenny on his way down the stairs, who was accompanied by Cartman. "Jew-Boy! Let's have a _fair _fight!"

"You win, Cartman, leave me alone," Kyle spat angrily, grabbing Kenny and dragging him away to the spot where Stan and Cartman had been the previous night. "Kenny, why are all of our friends gay and secritive? Are _you _gay?"

"Kyle, get some rest man, I'm not a fag, you're losing your mind," Kenny sympathetically patted his friend on the back, slightly worried for his sanity. "But Kyle, I think that you are, man, don't be mad at me.... Just why are you so pissed that Stan seems to like Cartman?" Kenny dodged a blow that Kyle tried to throw at his head quickly, "Whatever. Just something to think about."

Gay? Kyle snorted at the thought, he wasn't gay. Much less caring about someone like Stan... still, he sent a glance back to the window which he thought was their room and sighed – until he noticed two people in there and it definitely wasn't.... "GROSS!" Kyle almost imitated Stan and just threw up on the ground right where he was at the two people he could see the in the window.

"People need to shut their windows...." Kyle muttered quietly, and he sat and leaned against a tree. He must've been sitting there for a while, because eventually Stan came out and stared at Kyle.

"Dude, you're going to freeze to death, how long have you been there?" Stan was referring to Kyle's bright pink face, which he couldn't help but snicker at. Kyle seemed to still be angry, because he didn't make a comment, or perhaps he was too cold to speak. "I'm taking you back inside," Stan said with a frown, as he pulled Kyle to a standing position and walked with him back in. "Do you seriously think I have a thing for Cartman?"

"...Yes?" What kind of answer was he supposed to give to that? Kyle had _seen _them together, but he was surprised to see Stan laughing hard. He kept his gaze fixed away from Stan, instead he stared straight down the hallway even though he was leaning on him for support, his legs felt like they were going to give way at any second.

"God, Kyle, I could never like Cartman – in any way," Stan smirked as he led Kyle to one of the chairs in front of the fire. As Kyle sat down, he couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Why'd you kiss him? That must've been horrifying, if you really don't like him," Kyle said innocently, as his legs started to feel less like ice. His face had just faded out of being pink from the cold when it turned an ever deeper shade of magenta – Stan had just sat in his lap.

"You really don't catch on quick, do you? I really think Cartman was high or something, dunno, he just forced me. Oh, and I'm helping you warm up," Stan laughed again at the look on Kyle's face to have Stan sitting on him.

"So – well, you aren't gay?" Kyle asked uncertainly, figuring that must be a given now that he'd told the truth about Cartman.

"Oh, no one said that," Stan replied, as he leaned in close to Kyle's face, much closer than he normally would've....


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI-

"W-what? W-whoa Stan...." Kyle looked shocked, and assumed for a minute he was having a really wacky dream. Maybe he'd taken a nap while outside, and he was imagining this, but even if he was, he had to enjoy the dream.

Stan's face turned as red as Kyle's, "Er, was that bad?" He asked, looking mortified at what he'd just done. He leapt out of Kyle's lap and fearfully stared at his best friend, wondering if he'd just completely screwed over their friendship.

Kyle couldn't help but be amused at Stan's alarm, as he stood up, facing him, "No, that wasn't bad at all... quite the contrary," he leaned in, prepared this time, even though it felt weird and unnatural at first for him to be doing this with Stan.

Both boys were shy and embarrassed, but walked away with their fingers laced. Kyle definitely seemed to have warmed up.

"Kenny, where did he go?" Cartman demanded furiously, Kyle had made him look like an idiot, and he would regret it, oh yes, he would really regret what he'd done....

"For the last time, I'm not bluffing when I say I don't know," Kenny responded smoothly, laughing at Cartman's anger.

"Do you know for twenty bucks, my poor orange-hooded pal?" Cartman asked as he pulled the bill out, dangling it innocently in front of Kenny's face. Kenny snatched it with a grin, Cartman knew just how Kenny worked.

"I guess it's bad that I'll do anything for money, but it's a strong convenience to you, isn't it? But if Kyle isn't up in his room I'd say he's out trying to learn to ski on one of the easy slopes," Cartman frowned slightly as Kenny spoke, he'd been hoping for a more specific answer.

Cartman took the stairs up to the floor so that he could ponder exactly what he wanted to do to Kyle, and he ran into his mom on the way. She was accompanied by two other men, but Cartman knew better than to ask who they were.

"Oh, Eric hon, we're going to have to call the vacation shor – not right now, David," she broke off giggling as one of the men started nibbling at her ear which made a grossed-out look show on Cartman's face, "–vacation short, you're Grandma just passed away, we need to go pay our respects."

"She died? But... that means no more presents!" Cartman replied in that whiny voice of his, "all right, I'll tell the others...." He grumbled quietly, distracted from his revenge on Kyle until he reached the right floor, obviously in an even worse mood than before.

As Cartman approached their door, he heard laughter from inside along with mumbling. Knowing it was Kyle plus Stan, he cursed quietly for them getting to be happy. As was custom for him, he just opened the door without thinking to knock, and for once he wished he had.

"FAGS!" Cartman yelled so loudly a few people walking down the hall turned to stare at him, but Cartman didn't notice, he was busy staring at his friends who were laying one on top of the other on a bed. Stan quickly scurried off of Kyle and stared nervously at Cartman, who after recovering from the shock seemed to have realized how to get his revenge.

"I – er – uh, it's not what you think?" Well, that was a dumb thing to say, even Cartman wasn't stupid enough to not know what had happened.

"Really? Because I could've sworn you two were just together kissing, or were you practicing_ really hard_ for girls?" at least they were fully-clothed, that seemed to be the only plus in either Stan or Kyle's mind as they looked at Cartman. There really was no way to get out of this....

"Cartman...." Stan couldn't seem to think of anything to say, but Cartman continued anyways.

"Glad I came in right away, would've have wanted to see anything else," he snickered, but knew they wouldn't retaliate... if they pissed him off, he could just tell everyone about them, which was the last thing they needed. Kyle's face did, however, turn the exact red shade of his hair. "But what I came in here to say is we have to go back early, pack up your crap." With a snicker, Cartman turned on his heel and left, leaving Stan and Kyle staring stunned after him.

"How could things be any worse?" Stan said softly to Kyle, who couldn't come up with a response.

"Kenny, if you knew something that could completely ruin two people's lives, how would you use it to your advantage?"

"What did you do to Stan and Kyle?" Kenny replied suspiciously, though he couldn't help but be curious what Cartman had as blackmail against them.

"I didn't do anything to them, but they did a lot of things to each other," Cartman replied silkily, watching Kenny who was trying to not look too interested. After a few minutes of silence, it was clear Cartman wasn't going to continue if Kenny didn't ask.

"You're evil, tell me what happened."

"They're as straight as a circle."

It took another couple of minutes for that to actually process in Kenny's mind, and when it did he started laughing, "I know you like making fun of all of us, but still, you know as well as I do that they're fond of girls."

"I'm serious, Kenny, I walked in on them!" Treading close to whining, Kenny laughed even harder. It was such a serious matter that he couldn't help but find it funny.

"Honestly, I think all of you are on drugs – share with your friends!"


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII-

A/N: Right, I totally forgot about finding a song (plus I drift around and can't stay focused on one specific thing happening) so here's another chapter that I didn't get lyrics for. =D

"Dude, stop pacing, it's not the end of the world," Kyle stared at Stan who was looking like he was going to be sick as he walked around the room. "Don't throw up, either," he threw in as Stan's face started turning more green.

"Yeah... Cartman's just... arg. I guess we should get packing again," Stan said trying to distract himself from everything else. It wasn't even like he and Kyle were even _serious _but Cartman had to go and ruin everything... yet again.

"I guess we should," Kyle said cheerfully, not letting his voice sound worried even though he felt as sick as Stan looked.

Stan opened the dresser and realized they'd never unpacked at all, "Oh right... Cartman made us stop before we even started to go skiing."

"That... makes it a lot easier," Kyle said blankly, he couldn't think of anything to say despite that they both had the exact same thing on their minds. Stan didn't have anything to contribute either, so they just sat for a few minutes in silence until Kenny opened their door.

"Does anyone not have a key?" Stan scowled as Kenny walked into the room.

"...No, I think we all do," Kenny said cheerfully as he sat on Stan's bed. "Is Cartman lying again?" Kenny asked simply, which didn't surprise either Stan or Kyle at all. Cartman wasn't really the best friend, of course he'd spread things he knew like wildfire.

"Ab-about what?" Kyle choked out in what he hoped was an innocent and curious voice. To anyone listening it was rather just a guilty one.

"Don't play dumb, Kyle, you're the smart one," Kenny pulled his hood down to reveal a smirk on his face. The blonde boy stared from each of his friends, not saying straight forward at first what Cartman told him, he preferred to just wait for them to crack.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Kenny," Stan said with a polite smile which frustrated Kenny.

"Are you two gay?" Kenny finally just asked bluntly, as they weren't responding, now waiting patiently for them to lie about how they weren't and ask him who'd said that. At the same second he heard one yes and one no.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Kyle said with both eyebrows raised looking at Stan. Clearly he hadn't wanted to lie anymore, because he wasn't really ashamed of it, plus Kenny knew the truth anyways.

"I didn't think you'd want to tell him," Stan replied logically, not sure why Kyle had said yes. Since when did the entire world need to know about their personal life?

"Though this seems to be a promising argument, just shut up."

"...Fine, but yes, do you have a problem with it?" Kyle shot one final glare at Stan before re-focusing on Kenny who was looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Nope, no problem, dude," a grin crept onto Kenny's face replacing his old expression, "but Cartman's going to totally use this against you for the rest of your life."

"I don't have anything against chicks," Stan said suddenly, not sure what point he was trying to prove.

Kenny frowned, something going through his mind. As he watched Stan and Kyle they got along so well, but they weren't very old, and they seemed to be rushing into a relationship quite quickly. What happens if it doesn't work out? Stan and Kyle noticed his silence, so Stan finally hit Kenny for being so quiet.

"Dude, you aren't acting like yourself, you're never quiet," Stan laughed lightly, partially to break the rising tension. Everything in their lives had gotten way too serious lately. What happened to the good old days when Cartman almost got them all raped by N.A.M.B.L.A. members?

"No one's acting like themselves lately," Kenny said without much thought, gazing at Kyle, the frown still not leaving his face.

The next morning – or night as it still felt to Stan – someone was shaking him roughly to wake him up. Mumbling something about hibernating at first, with another shake Stan lazily blinked and gazed up at Kenny. "Mumnierg?" A glance to the other side of the room showed Cartman doing the same thing to Kyle. How were they up without being tired?

"Morning, fag," Cartman greeted as Stan sat up in his bed looking still extremely tired. Kenny said nothing but instead grinned as he moved to wake Kyle, where Cartman was unsuccessful in doing so.

"What's going on...?" Stan asked slowly, having trouble stringing together the words. Jesus Christ, it was way too early to be awake.

"We're leaving, remember?" Kenny told Stan as he sat on Kyle to try to wake him up. "God, Kyle, just get up!" Shouting loudly into his ear, Cartman and Stan both laughed.

"Sit on his head, it'll work better," Stan offered to which Kyle grumbled and shifted quickly to knock Kenny onto the floor.

"I'm up," Kyle mumbled as he blearily looked out the window where there was no trace of the sun coming up. "It's still night you idiots!"

"It's not night, Kyle, it's just... earlier than normal," Kenny said, though he too looked annoyed at Cartman. Clearly he hadn't wanted to be up now, either.

"Shut up, you hippies, let's just go." Cartman did seem to be the only one who was awake, which was weird, as normally he slept until about one in the afternoon.

Neither of the two still seemed awake as they changed as quickly as they could, "I really wish I hadn't stood here and just watched that." Kenny voiced to no one in particular. Cartman seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he stared at Kyle and Stan who dragged their luggage out of the room without so much as another word.

Stan had taken a new pillow on the flight back home, to which Kyle couldn't help but be grateful. He really enjoyed having a dry hat, so he grinned at Kenny's irritation as Stan slept on him. Kenny, unlike how Kyle had acted when it'd happened to him, was trying to wake Stan up to no success.

"He sleeps like a log incase you haven't noticed."

"So do you, you make the perfect couple." Kenny retorted coldly.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII-

A/N: Psht, and you thought I was never going to update again....

As the plane landed as the passengers began to stand up and leave, it took the combined efforts of Kenny and Cartman to wake up Stan. Kenny was looking cross at Stan, who didn't even bother to ask what had happened. Kenny was identical to Kyle's hat from the first trip.

"Hm, I seem to have gotten all over you," Stan snickered at his drool-drenched friend.

"Lucky me," Kenny said in a forced calm tone as he pulled off his parka despite the temperature, at least his shirt underneath was dry. Stan didn't feel like apologizing, it wasn't worth the trouble. Kenny would forget about it by the time they reached the cab anyways. "Well, since it's your fault, you can carry it," Kenny added in cheerfully as he tossed the jacket into Stan's arms who wrinkled his nose, "oh c'mon Stan, it's _your _spit."

"That isn't the problem, I don't think you've washed this thing in ages... it smells," Kenny rolled his eyes and didn't respond, but Stan threw it at Kenny's head. "I don't want to carry around your laundry, thanks."

"You'd carry around Kyle's," Kenny muttered softly so that Stan actually couldn'thear what he said.

"You need to lighten up," Kyle said as he voluntarily took the parka before they started bickering like a bunch of eight-year-olds – though thinking about it, when they were eight they would fist fight.

Kenny shrugged at Kyle and didn't make a further comment on it, though he did seem angry at Stan still.

"Can we just try to pretend that we can get along?" Cartman put in to which everyone stared at him for a minute like he was crazy.

"Cartman, what are you talking about? You're normally the problem that makes none of us get along!" Stan said in surprise.

"Not in this case, you're all acting gay."

"Only two of us are acting gay, Cartman," Kenny threw in cheerfully, though he wasn't really trying to say it as an insult.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to do now?" Kyle asked as Mrs. Cartman drove all of them back from the airport to the Cartman's house.

"Why don't we build a snow igloo?"

"Building snow igloos is for little kids!" Kenny rolled his eyes at his best friend as they went inside Cartman's house, Mrs. Cartman disappearing off into the kitchen.

"Oh, fine Kenny, what's more mature? Want to get drunk and smoke behind the school?" Cartman snapped back, he'd entertained them for a couple of days at least.

"...Sounds good to me," Kenny responded with a bright grin. "Do you want to get the drinks, or should I?" Cartman responded by hitting Kenny in the head with a stick that he seemed to always have with him. Stan rolled his eyes at that.

"Cartman, really, you hit things with sticks too much."

"Shut up you friggin' tree-hugger."

Stan, either not being able to think of a response or just being enticed by the TV, plopped down on the Cartman's couch and flipped on Terrence and Phillip.

"That show has been running for a long time," Kyle commented as he took a seat next to Stan.

"Were we really allowed to watch this when we were eight?" Cartman voiced as Terrence and Phillip broke into a round of one of their "naughty" songs.

"We're just going to spend the rest of our time off watching television, aren't we?" Kenny asked with a raised brow to which his friends didn't respond because they'd been absorbed into the show. Kenny was about to join when someone knocked on the door, to which he took the liberty of answering. He looked fairly surprised to see Wendy standing there when he pulled open the door.

"Hey Wendy, uh, you know this is _Cartman's _house, right?" Kenny laughed, that chick had no sense of direction if she'd been aiming to talk to Stan which was much more likely.

"Er... I just..." Wendy was turning red and Kenny stared at her strangely. "I... I'm going to go... just...."

Kenny stared blankly after her as she turned and ran away. God. If people wanted to not seem suspicious they shouldn't just _run _like that away. Wondering what that had been about, Kenny flipped off the television to which the boys looked angry.

"Wendy just came by," Kenny announced quickly before they killed him. Some people took television way too seriously and had their lives revolve around it... what losers.

"Wendy?" Stan stopped looking annoyed to be surprised. "Why?"

"It would've killed you to stop watching two guys farting to eavesdrop, huh?" Kenny laughed and overlooked the strange expression on Cartman's face.

"Yes. So tell us what happened."

"She started acting all weird and she was stuttering, any idea what that's about – Eric?"

Looking momentarily surprised to be addressed by his first name, Cartman shrugged and answered too quickly to be believable. "No idea."

"Right..." Kenny frowned, staring into his best friend's nervous eyes. Cartman was never nervous or worried about anything....


End file.
